The invention pertains to a stator/rotor lamination sheet for stator/rotor laminations of generators and electric motors with spacers that transversely protrude from the lamination sheet plane and with recesses. The invention further relates to a stator/rotor lamination with such a stator/rotor lamination sheet and to a method for manufacturing a stator/rotor lamination sheet, in which the stator/rotor lamination sheet is punched out of a metal sheet with recesses and in which spacers are provided.
Stators and rotors, through the laminated cores of which ventilation channels extend transverse to their axis, are particularly used in the generators and electric motors of wind power plants and hydroelectric power plants. The air flowing through the ventilation channels absorbs and dissipates the heat generated in the laminated core. In order to produce the ventilation channels, spacers in the form of strips are welded onto the stator or rotor lamination sheets that should serve as distance pieces. Each individual strip needs to be placed into a device for this purpose. In this case, a separate device is required for different shapes of the stator and rotor lamination sheets. As soon as the strip is placed into the device, the lamination sheet is placed thereon and aligned, for example, by means of an arbor with fixing device such that the strip can be fixed in the correct position on the stator or rotor lamination sheet. The strip is arranged on radially extending teeth of the stator or rotor lamination sheet that separate grooves from one another. Each strip is fixed on the lamination sheet with several spot welds. Corresponding electrodes need to be fitted for each individual spot weld. Simultaneous spot welding cannot be carried out at several locations of the lamination sheet. This is the reason why the electrodes always need to be positioned anew for each spot weld. Depending on the length of the strip, for example, three or more spot welds may be required for connecting the strip to the corresponding lamination sheet. The manufacture of corresponding laminations is elaborate, complicated and very time-consuming.
It is also known to connect the strips to the lamination sheets by means of resistance welding.
Other known spacers in the form of strips feature at least one connecting part, by means of which they are inserted into corresponding recesses in the lamination sheet. The strips usually feature two plug-in pins that are spaced apart from one another. In this case, the corresponding lamination sheets have two openings, into which the plug-in pins of the strips are inserted. After the insertion, the strips are usually also connected to the lamination sheet by means of a welding process. The manufacture of these lamination sheets is also labor-intensive and time-consuming.
The invention is based on the objective of realizing a stator/rotor lamination sheet of the aforementioned kind, a stator/rotor lamination of the aforementioned kind, and a method of the aforementioned kind in such a way that the spacers can be produced in a simpler and time-saving fashion.